


A Contest of Sorts

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off this prompt I read on tumblr: "I think sciam shippers are forgetting that yes, liam is an adorable little puppy, but he’s also a cocky little shit and I really want to read a fic where liam is trying to tell scott what to do in bed but scott isn’t having any of that shit"</p>
<p>Or the one where Liam gives Scott a challenge and Scott accepts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Contest of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, smut, smut. All smut with some fluff at the end.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Scott and Liam practically fell into Scott’s room, both their eyes glowing red and yellow behind eyelids and their hands all over each other as they were connected at the mouths.

Liam pulled back, looking at the bed and back at Scott with an expectant expression, “Well, are we gonna fuck or not?”

Scott growled at the pushiness and picked up Liam, throwing him onto the mattress, the beta laughing as he bounced on it. His laughter turned into a groan as Scott leaned over, pressing a hand down onto the beta’s fabric-covered hard length.

Scott hovered above him, pulling his lacrosse shorts and underwear off in one swift movement, the beta moaning at the sudden cool air on his cock. Scott quickly pulled his own pants and boxers down past his ass and spit into his hand before grasping both their cocks in his hand, pumping up and down.

They both groaned in unison at the sensation and met back together in a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance as Scott jacked them off.

Liam pulled away and said between breaths, “I don’t know Scott… Do you think you can… get me to come before… you do?”

Scott’s eyes flashed red and he growled out, “I know I can.”

Liam leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Show me.” He pulled back and looked into red eyes, fighting the urge to back down. Scott growled again, baring human teeth before moving forward and capturing Liam in another heated kiss. This time Scott took dominance, exploring the boy’s mouth and nibbling on his bottom lip, pulling out more and more noises from him that had the true alpha smirking.

He pulled his own erection away from Liam’s, keeping a steady pace on the younger boy’s cock as he moved down to suck and kiss on the beta’s neck.

“Not fair… You’re gonna win.” Liam whispered after Scott moved his cock from Liam’s, the alpha just shrugged and looked up into his beta’s eyes, “All’s fair in love and war.”

Liam opened his mouth to shoot something back but only let out a long groan as Scott latched onto his nipple, licking and sucking as he jacked him off.

Liam cried out as Scott started twisting his hand up and down, pressing a thumb across his slit at each movement up. Scott moved from the boy’s now hard nipple as he moved down farther, leaving open mouthed kisses until he reached the beta’s happy trail.

He lifted his head up and hovered above the cock below him, looking into Liam’s hooded eyes. He opened his mouth and sunk down onto the hard length, sucking on the head as Liam snaked a hand down to latch onto Scott’s hair.

Scott kept up his work, sucking in as much of Liam as he could, jacking what he couldn’t fit in. Liam let out groan after groan, whispering Scott’s name under his breath and cursing as Scott laved his tongue over the tip of his cock before sinking back down.

Scott trailed his hand down Liam’s thigh, moving it in between the thighs, behind his balls. Liam gulped as he felt Scott prod his taint and let out a cry of Scott’s name as he pressed down on Liam’s hole.

Liam shouted as he spurted cum into Scott’s mouth as he rode out his orgasm, the alpha taking as much as he could and swallowing, admiring the limp boy beneath him.

Liam sighed happily as he recovered, opening his eyes to see Scott standing and jacking himself as he gazed at Liam. Liam smirked and got up, kneeling on the floor.

“Come on, alpha. Come on my face.” Liam said, punctuating the point by opening his mouth, tongue out to catch everything.

Scott groaned at the action and came, squirting his release onto Liam, who closed his eyes as he was hit by it but as soon as it stopped he closed his mouth, swallowing and licking his lips. He looked up and smiled before standing up and running a finger through the cum on his cheek and sucking it off.

“You taste so fucking good.” He whispered as he licked his lips.

Scott smiled and moved closer to Liam, snaking a hand around his waist and pulling him flush to his own body. They gazed at each other for a moment before meeting for an affectionate kiss, a joint movement of the lips that they smiled into.

Liam pulled away, opening his eyes back up and looking at Scott with his lips upturned, “Come on, let’s go to bed.” He said as he tugged on Scott's hand.

Scott let himself be pulled under the sheets as Liam snuggled up against him, pecking Scott on the lips one more time before resting his head on his chest.

He leaned down to inhale the pure scent of Liam and settled back in the bed, placing his hand on Liam’s waist as he let himself be pulled into sleep.

He thinks they both won this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope it was good, leave kudos if it was and feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
